


Al menos uno

by samej



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: retoaleatorio, Fluff, M/M, o lo más parecido entre estos dos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que la hora más oscura es justo la de antes de que salga el sol y eso le parece a Jason en las tinieblas de su casa, cuando sale del cuarto de baño con la toalla en la cintura, el pelo aún deja caer gotas en su cuello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al menos uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Escrito en el [reto de Haikus](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/3892.html?thread=131380#t131380) de **retoaleatorio**.

_In this world_   
_We walk on the roof of hell_   
_Gazing at flowers_

Va a amanecer, y Jason llega hundido en sangre y con los nudillos destrozados y un dedo roto; va a amanecer y él no duerme, se ahoga en la ducha, apoya la frente contra los azulejos y deja que el agua hirviendo duela, limpie; dicen que la hora más oscura es justo la de antes de que salga el sol y eso le parece a Jason en las tinieblas de su casa, cuando sale del cuarto de baño con la toalla en la cintura, el pelo aún deja caer gotas en su cuello.

Ignora el ruido que escucha por fuera de la ventana, se acerca a la cocina, prepara café porque sabe que no podrá dormir y, ya que está, al menos aprovechará el tiempo. Se pone unos calzoncillos mientras termina de calentarse, tirando la toalla en una esquina; coge dos tazas y las rellena, una con más azúcar que la otra. Abre la puerta del balcón, el suelo está frío bajo sus pies.

Suspira. No se escucha ningún pájaro, pero Jason sabe que hay al menos uno. 

—Vamos, anda, te he preparado café. 

Hace calor en Gotham, antes de amanecer, y ya no huele la sangre y a veces, como ahora, le parece que puede ver reconocer siluetas por Gotham, las distingue como si _las viera_ de verdad y no fuera su imaginación, cosas que quiere salvar, cosas por las que merece la pena morir. 

Tim cae delante de él de un salto relativamente grácil, en el mismo balcón hecho de hierros y que no ha sido limpiado desde que Jason vive ahí. Tiene macetas vacías del anterior inquilino, pero las ignora.

La tela roja y verde del traje de Tim se recorta contra la oscuridad de Gotham, se recorta contra los rayos del sol, que aún no se ve pero ya se sabe que está ahí, y Jason cree que si podría dibujarlo lo haría de memoria, así, encogido hacia la izquierda por algún dolor ignorado en el hombro, con un corte en el labio, con la nariz respingona y los ojos brillantes.

Le pasa el café y en el gesto aprovecha para besarle, más suave de lo que pretendía, con mucha menos intención de la que debería. 

Amanece tras ellos, pero ninguno se fija demasiado.


End file.
